


13. Maneuvers - The Conover Saga

by Denise_Felt



Series: The Conover Saga [13]
Category: Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: F/M, mild violence (few details)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_Felt/pseuds/Denise_Felt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cmdr. Straker fights aliens and his own panic when his wife is under attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Maneuvers - The Conover Saga

## 13\. Maneuvers

  
by Denise Felt 2001

**ACT I**

So the man was a bastard, Keith thought to himself as he drove his vintage Aston Martin Spyder into its parking slot. Big deal. He had reason to be. How many men would be kind when the fate of the world rested solely on their shoulders? He could be forgiven his hard attitude. In fact, Keith often likened him to his favorite fictional detective, whom the author described as "a bastard, but a just bastard." He thought it defined Commander Straker rather well. Keith considered it as he entered his apartment. As long as you didn't piss the man off, you could expect a reasonable amount of politeness from him. But God help you if you messed up!

He grinned ruefully at his reflection in the bedroom mirror as he stripped out of his clothes and padded to the shower. As Chief Communications Officer of SHADO, he got to see more of the commander's temper than almost anyone else at SHADO, barring the command team. And he'd been on the receiving end of more than one biting reprimand, as well. But he still felt that the definition held. When the fate of the planet depended on everything running smoothly, it was quite understandable that the commander didn't put up with mistakes. The way Keith saw it, the best way to avoid being the recipient of one of Straker's icy tirades was to make sure you didn't mess up. And when a mistake was made, to take the resulting rebuke like a man. It had taken him several years before he had learned that last part. Initially, he had tried to justify himself to the commander. Not a good plan, unless you enjoyed having an extra layer of skin stripped off before you were through.

But Straker hadn't been handing out reprimands today. He'd been setting up yet another research team, this time to find ways of increasing their radar efficiency to cover all blind spots. It was a honey of an assignment, and Keith was honored to be put in charge of it. That wasn't what was reminding him that the commander could be a bastard.

It was the fact that Morita was on the team.

Oh, Keith didn't mind the Malorans working at SHADO like he knew a few of the guys did. He'd been picking Juno's brain on various subjects since they arrived several months ago, and Tam was his favorite racquetball partner of all time. But Morita was a different matter.

How did a man converse intelligently with a woman who looked like the popular concept of a mermaid?

Huge eyes the color of the lake behind his apartment building on an overcast day. Hair so blonde it was nearly translucent. And a figure any sailor would jump overboard for. He sighed, sticking his face into the shower spray to cool off his fevered thoughts.

It just wasn't fair. How could he possibly make any headway with the project while she was there to distract him? And who would Straker hold responsible if they didn't get any results? He grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower stall to dry off. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and made a face. Why did life insist on sticking a man between a rock and a hard place?

* * *

"...and this idiot had to play hero and be the last one out. I can tell you I was tearing out my hair trying to come up with a way to get him out of there."

"It's a shame he didn't know then that he was better off in the water than in the submarine," Sheila answered with a wink at her husband. "How did you get him out, Alec?"

"He blew me out of the water," Straker said dryly.

"He didn't!" Dee gasped in shock.

Straker grinned at his friend. "Oh, Alec is full of surprises. You haven't even begun to see him in action, Delores."

Dee looked at her husband beneath her lashes, causing Alec to say acidly, "Thanks, Ed. Now she'll be bugging me nonstop for my entire life's history."

Straker chuckled. "You mean, you haven't told her already? Alec, I'm disappointed in you."

"As if you have room to talk, Ed Straker!" Sheila exclaimed.

The commander looked a little sheepish as they all laughed. "I'm getting there," he finally said in his defense. "Chapter by chapter."

"Sure," Sheila agreed with a grin. "But how come I never hear the interesting parts?" She turned to his friend at the table. "So, Alec. Tell me about another time you saved his skin."

Alec turned his glass in his hands while he thought. "Well, there was the time I found him on the floor of his office. Out cold, if you please."

Straker stiffened, but Sheila was already leaning forward, asking for more details. "On the floor?"

Col. Freeman grinned. "God! I've never been so rattled in all my life! There I was with a stack of reports in my hand, and I walk into the office to find Ed laid out flat. I came unglued. The reports went flying. It's a good thing Ed doesn't videotape everything that goes on in his office. I definitely wouldn't want to see what my face looked like at that moment."

"What happened? Why was he unconscious, Alec?"

Freeman looked at Sheila. "It was those damn Solarians! They'd used their probe on him."

Dee spoke up. "So that's why you don't like them! But Ed doesn't seem to mind them at all."

Alec grunted. "Yeah, but he wasn't the one running around trying to figure out if he was ever going to wake up again either."

"Alec," Straker said tersely.

"Well, it's true!"

Sheila asked, "Why would they use a probe on him, Alec? What did they want?"

"Oh, they were looking for information about their first survey team. They thought Ed knew what had happened to them."

"Alec," Straker said again, a little more grimly than the last time.

"How would Ed know?" Sheila asked.

"Well, because..." Alec suddenly caught his friend's grim expression. His eyes widened, and he shut up. He twirled his glass around for a few moments, took a drink, then said, "The Solarians were all right, really, once we met them and talked with them. But I haven't forgiven them for scaring us like that."

"I see." Sheila sat back, glancing at her husband from the corners of her eyes. Then she gave Dee a woman-to-woman look and said, "When do we get to taste that dessert you made?"

* * *

"You should have seen me when I found out that Straker had ordered him to leave and he'd refused!"

Morita shook her head at her friend. "I imagine it must have taken a great deal of nerve for him to refuse the commander's orders."

"Maybe," Callista conceded. "I finally stopped yelling at him about it after he got promoted. I think that Straker likes it sometimes when his people are insubordinate."

"Straker promoted him for disobeying an order?" Morita was stunned. "That is a side of the commander that I have not seen. And I would be terrified to try it. What if it backfired?"

Callista laughed. "There would be hell to pay! But I think Straker only admires disobedience when it's for the right reasons. And even though I was angry with Peter for putting himself in that kind of danger, I would have been angrier still if he had left Straker alone."

"Yes," Morita said with a sigh. "How horrible to die alone!"

Her friend laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Morita, Succor did not die alone. The entire city was spread out around him. Our hearts were with him, as his was with us when he repaired that tower. New Malora will never forget such a brave man as your husband."

"Thank you, Callista," Morita said mistily. "It is true that he saved many lives that day. Sometimes I wish that he'd lived just a few more years. Not even for me, but for Tobiah. He was so young, just a baby really. How well can he possibly remember his father?"

Her friend looked at her baby son Noah, sleeping on the couch next to her. "It is amazing what they remember even at the earliest age, Morita. Our boys both knew the sound of their father's voice and could differentiate it from another man's from the very beginning. He may not have much more than vague impressions of Succor, but Tobiah will always have that, at least."

"You are a good friend, Callista," Morita told her. "It is so delightful to speak with you. This change has been such a major one for us, and I know I have you to thank that it has gone smoothly. The commander's wife has been helpful as well, but you have been absolutely wonderful! Perhaps because you knew beforehand what questions I would have. But I know that Tobiah and I are so blessed to be your friends."

"Oh, Morita!" Callista said. "You've been a joy to me also. As much as I love being here and experiencing life on the surface, I have missed New Malora very much. Having you and your son to spend time with has made me very content."

"Speaking of Tobiah..." Morita said as a small tornado whirled into the room.

"Mom! Mom!" he shouted. "Guess what I get to do a report on for science?"

"Hello, son," his mother said. "Greet Callista properly, then put up your books. Cedric wishes to play with you."

"Hello, Callista," Tobiah said obediently, then dumped his schoolbooks down as he sat on the floor next to the toddler. "Hey, little king! What are you building there? We'll make a castle together, okay?"

His mother turned to Callista with a smile. "He has fallen in love with castles. He has drawn a large map of Britain showing him where the major ones are. I am certain that the next step will be to visit them all, but I still get lost easily, so it may be a while before we go."

"It is very different navigating on the surface rather than below it," Callista said. "If Peter or I can be of assistance, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Mom!" Tobiah said as the building blocks began to resemble a towering castle. "My teacher is having us do a report on whales for science class. I can't wait to write it!"

Morita looked at Callista and shook her head. "Great! Which means, of course, that I must bother the commander again to read through it and remove all the information that isn't supposed to be there."

Callista chuckled. "I don't think Straker sees it as a bother, Morita. He has mentioned often that he finds Tobiah quite brilliant."

"I must admit, when he first offered to help with Tobiah's school assignments, I thought it was for security reasons alone. But he has been far too kind for that to be the only reason. Sheila has said that Tobiah reminds him of his eldest son, the one who died when he was Tobiah's age. And perhaps that is it. But it is very sweet, all the same."

"He is very sweet," Callista agreed. "I like to think of him as similar to a pineapple, although Peter just laughs at me when I say that. But the analogy works. He can be so crusty and difficult on the outside that you think it is not worth trying to open him up. But inside, he is pure sweetness and nectar."

Morita giggled. "Does he know that you call him a pineapple?"

Her friend grinned. "If he knew, he would not mind. Sheila knows, because I've told her. She says that it is a perfect description of him and not to tell anyone!"

"But you told me!"

Callista shook her head, still smiling. "She meant that if the word got out about how sweet he really was, he would have more trouble with females than he already does."

Morita covered her mouth to quiet her giggles.

* * *

"You could warn a guy!"

Straker turned from the patio door as Alec returned to the family room. The women had gone to put the babies down to sleep. "I tried to warn you. You weren't paying attention."

Alec waved a hand in dismissal. "I wasn't talking about the story, Ed. You could have warned me that Sheila didn't know about Laura. Why haven't you told her?"

Straker looked at his friend in disbelief. "Are you crazy? What would I tell her, Alec?"

"Well..." Alec thought about it for a moment, then said, "The truth. Laura meant a lot to you, Ed. You shouldn't keep something like that from your wife."

"Sure, Alec. And why don't you just write up the divorce papers while you're at it?"

Alec gave him a stern look. "Sheila isn't Mary, damn it! She's not going to divorce you because you once loved another woman. Jesus, Ed!"

"You don't understand!" Straker ran a hand through his hair as he began pacing the room. "Do you know what she said to me when I told her that Ming had raped her?"

Freeman shook his head, not sure he wanted to know. "No telling."

His friend's lips tightened. "She was glad, Alec! Glad that I had been her only lover!"

Alec sighed, understanding. "And you're worried that you can't say the same. Ed, she knows about Mary."

"Yes," Straker nodded. "But she also knows that what I felt for Mary was nothing close to what I feel for her." He looked at his friend. "How can I explain to her how it was with Laura? Especially since I'm still not sure that even I know?"

"I don't know, Ed. But I do know that sooner or later, you need to talk to her about it. Hell, Dee and I would have gotten nowhere in our relationship if I hadn't voluntarily told her about the women who mattered in my life."

"You mean, you remember them all?" his friend asked dryly.

Alec's lips tightened to hold in a chuckle. "I'm serious! Laura had a big impact on your life, Ed. Keeping something like that from your wife is asking for trouble. What if she finds out about her from someone else?"

"Like she almost did tonight?"

The colonel sighed in exasperation. "I'm just saying that it would be better if the story came from you."

"I agree," Straker said tersely. "And I intend to tell her. Someday. Just not today."

Alec eyed him grimly. "How far in the future are we talking here?"

His friend turned back to the patio door, watching the sun set over the trees outside Alec's house. "None of your business."

"That's what I thought," Alec said with a sigh.

**ACT II**

"Where are the daffodils?"

Sheila's lips tightened as she glanced at her friend sitting nearby on one of the gardenseats. "I pulled them up."

Jo blinked at the intensity she heard in Sheila's voice. "But I thought you had planted them for Ed. Isn't that what you told me?"

Sheila nodded. "Yes. He used to keep daffodils in his office, as well as in his home, before we were married. I thought he liked them." She shrugged and lifted Andrew James over her shoulder to be burped.

Jo sighed at the grim line of her friend's mouth. Damn the man anyway! "And he didn't?"

"When I showed him where I had planted them, he said thank you, in that way he has when he's being polite." She had, in fact, taken one look at his tight features and felt like a fool.

"Oh." Jo ran her fingers through Kathy's dark hair as she lay curled up asleep next to her on the stone seat. "And you didn't call him on it?"

"No."

"You realize that it probably has to do with a woman?"

Sheila shrugged again and settled back to continue nursing her newborn son. "Yes, of course."

Jo sighed. Sheila wouldn't meet her eyes, but she knew that she'd been hurt badly by that slap in the face. "Why didn't you confront him, Sheila?"

But her friend just shook her head, looking out over the garden with eyes that saw none of it.

"It's not like you, Sheila, to not fight back."

"Maybe not." Sheila was silent for a moment. Then she stuck her foot out so that Jo could see her shoes. "But these are exactly me, don't you think?"

Jo met her gaze and let it go. For whatever reason, her friend had withdrawn inside herself. "Yeah. They're great. Where did you ever get them?"

Sheila's grin was almost normal. "Ed bought them for me in Rome last week. I told him he couldn't go on the shoot for _Key Largo_ unless he brought me back some Italian shoes. I was joking, but he picked these up anyway. They're gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Perfect," Jo replied, admiring the stiletto heels. "He's got good taste."

"Yeah." After a moment, Sheila asked, "Are you comfortable?"

Jo shifted her protruding stomach a bit and said, "Peachy. The cushion is doing fine."

"Good. Scared?"

The blonde grimaced. "Oh, yeah. Especially now that it's so close. But I keep telling myself that you survived it, so I shouldn't have any trouble either. Tell me something. Did Ed come up with lots of ideas for names when you were pregnant?"

Sheila said, "No. He liked my suggestion for Kathy, and when Andy was born, it just seemed right to name him after his grandfathers. Why? Has Paul been giving you suggestions?"

Jo rubbed her stomach and groaned. "Has he ever! His latest is Eugenia Carole."

Sheila chuckled. "He can't be serious!"

"God, I hope not!" his wife answered fervently. "Yesterday's idea was Iphiginia Louise. Ever since we found out that it was a girl, he's been bombarding me with these horrible names. Like I would ever saddle my daughter with such a thing!"

Her friend grinned. "He's absolutely terrified, isn't he?"

Jo looked quickly at her. "How did you know?" Then she laughed. "Oh, my God! He's just like you, isn't he? He handles fear with humor."

Sheila shrugged, her grin going crooked. "Whatever works."

"I just hope I can be as good a mother as you are."

"Jo." Sheila laid her sleeping son on the blanket at her feet and scooted over to take her friend's hand. "You'll be a great mother."

Jo's eyes were a bit misty. "It's just that I have no experience, you know? And it's not as if they come with an instruction booklet. What if I mess up?"

Sheila chuckled. "I can guarantee that you'll mess up. But it'll be fine. It's rather like on-the-job training. You improve as you go along. If I seem like a good mom to you, then you've missed my bad days. But wait until they're teenagers. I ought to be in great form by then."

"Teenagers!" Jo said with horror. "God!"

"Aren't you glad they don't arrive full grown?"

Jo laughed. "I never thought about it before, but yes, I am!" Her laugh ended on a gasp, and Sheila was instantly at her side.

"Contraction?"

Jo nodded, suddenly pale and breathing shallow. After a moment, she said, "They've been coming on and off all day, but that one was the worst of all. Do you think...?"

"I don't know," Sheila answered, feeling the tightness of Jo's stomach cautiously. "We need to keep track." She checked her watch. "Let me know when the next one comes."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to call Paul?"

Jo shook her head. "No. He'll just panic needlessly. Why don't we wait until we're sure?"

"All right." Suddenly Sheila chuckled. "I can't wait to see Paul in a panic!"

* * *

"It won't work that way," he said firmly. "You can't connect those relays in a series like that."

Morita stood her ground. She had remained after the meeting in order to show him the idea she'd had this morning. But he wouldn't even listen. "Lieutenant, it will work. Maloran systems are set up like this all the time. You just have to compensate for the rate of energy exchange."

Keith Ford shook his head. "I don't buy it. It sounds too risky."

She bit back an unwise comment and took a deep breath. "Listen, Commander Straker wants blanket coverage with absolutely no radar blind spots. You're not going to be able to accomplish that if all your satellites are isolated from each other. You have to link them somehow. A system similar to this one was used on Malora for centuries to keep the different cities in contact with each other. It will work. You're only skeptical because it's new to you."

"That's right." Keith sighed. He'd gotten little sleep last night, because yesterday's meeting had run into the wee hours and he'd been unable once he got home to rid his mind of how her hair had swung around her shoulders as she moved. Or how easy it had been to sink into the depths of those grey eyes until he got lost there. Today's meeting had been slightly better, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He met her eyes and tried to keep his tone firm. "I have no intention of going before the commander with a proposal that I can't guarantee will work. And this that you're showing me is practically gibberish to me. So unless you can show me some positive proof that it'll work, and work every time, we'll stay with the other proposal."

"Okay," she said, glancing at her watch. "I can have a test set up in three hours. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

He frowned. "Look. We've been hard at this for days. Give it a rest. Maybe tomorrow morning we'll be able to see things with a clearer perspective."

"You don't want your proof?"

_Sure_, he thought. _I just don't want to have to endure another three hours of hell looking at you, but not touching_. "Fine. Set it up. But I'm going home. If you get something worth checking out, give me a call and I'll come back in to look at it. And don't worry. I won't hold my breath until you call."

She glared at his back as he left the conference room, determined to show him a thing or two at the earliest opportunity. She was damned if she was going to put up with being treated as a lower form of life. She might not be a Terran, but she knew what she was talking about. And she would prove it to him if she had to shove it down his throat!

* * *

"Hello, Grace. Is my husband busy?"

Straker's secretary smiled as she answered. "Yes, Sheila. He's in a meeting with the command team at the moment. Shall I buzz him for you?"

"Yes," Sheila replied. "And put it on his intercom, will you?"

Grace Waterman knew that tone and realized that the commander's wife was up to mischief. She was sorry that she would miss the show. She said, "Of course, Sheila. Please hold."

* * *

"And you think they might be sneaking through?"

Straker nodded. "Yes, Paul. Even taking into account all that N'var was able to accomplish, they've been too quiet for the past few months. Actually, I would have expected them to make a concerted effort to take over Earth now that the natives on Tuatara have gotten so powerful. But they've barely made a peep. I don't trust it. They're up to something, I'm sure of it."

"So that's why you've got a team working on a scheme for full planetary radar coverage," Alec said.

"Exactly. But it'll take time before it's set up, even once they come up with a workable plan. And I'm not sure we have the luxury of a lot of time."

"But what can we do?" Paul asked.

"I've put the Skydivers on yellow alert," Straker said. "We have the listing of UFO hotspots worldwide from C.A.A.R. that Buck gave me months ago. I'm ordering a constant surveillance of those areas, including regular flybys by the Sky jets. It won't cover every eventuality, but it should lower our risk factor to a manageable level."

Just then his intercom beeped, and he answered it. "Yes, Grace?" Sheila had talked him into calling his secretary by her first name after he'd stumbled several times over her married name. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she was no longer Miss Eeland.

"Your wife, sir."

He frowned. Sheila rarely bothered him in a meeting. Something must be wrong. "Thank you. Put her on."

His wife's voice came nver the intercom. "Hi, Ed. Is Paul with you?"

He glanced at the colonel. "Yes. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, sure," she said breezily. "It's just that I thought he might like to know that he's going to be a father."

"He already knows that, Sheila."

She chuckled. "I mean _now_, Ed. Jo's in labor."

Col. Foster stood up so fast that he almost tripped over his chair. He was as white as a sheet. "I'm on my way!" he shouted at the intercom and rushed out of the room.

Alec sipped his bourbon and shared a superior grin with his friend. Straker told his wife, "Thank you, Sheila. Paul should be there _fairly_ quickly."

She laughed at his wry tone. "I'll tell Jo. Bye!"

* * *

When Emily entered the lab three hours later, Morita was muttering under her breath about ancient Maloran torture techniques. Her friend looked with raised eyebrows from the equipment laid out so neatly on the table to Morita's stormy face and said, "It doesn't look that bad to me."

Morita was startled. "Oh! Emily. I didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed. You can't be upset about this system, Morita. It looks great." _And will probably have General Shaw tearing out hair_. "So what is it that has you so riled up? I've never seen you like this."

She sighed. "That man!"

Emily chuckled. "Really? Which one?"

"Lt. Ford."

Her friend searched her face carefully. "Keith? What's wrong?"

Morita waved a hand angrily. "I'm just tired of him treating me like some protozoan! I'm a scientist. I do know a few things about communications."

Emily frowned. "Morita, I don't think Keith sees you as a protozoan."

"Oh? Something worse?"

Emily jumped up on an empty table and sat Indian fashion. "Look, maybe I shouldn't tell you this. After all, I've had my sights on him for the past two months with absolutely no results. But he's gone on you."

Morita looked shocked. "What? That's not true! Why, he talks to you all the time. It's me he practically ignores!"

She ran a hand through her short spiky hair. "That's because he's shy." When Morita only looked disbelieving, Emily explained. "When a guy likes a girl, it's always harder for him to talk to her than anyone else. Don't you find it difficult to speak to him?"

Morita paled. "I don't feel anything toward him! He's a colleague. Nothing more."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Sure. And all your passion died with your husband. Let's get real here, Morita! You're twenty-six. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life as Succor's widow?"

"That is how it is done," Morita said stiffly.

Her friend gave her a stern look. "You're not in New Malora any longer. You're on the surface. They do things differently here."

Morita frowned at her. "You said that you were interested in him. Is he your mate?"

Emily grinned. "No. He's just cute." At Morita's shocked look, she shrugged. "Hey! There's no law against checking out his processors. At least, not here there isn't. But I could tell that he was already hooked by some pale blonde chick who was completely oblivious."

Morita stuck her tongue out at her in imitation of her son's newly acquired habit. "It would be wrong," she said finally. But her eyes wanted to be convinced otherwise.

"Would Succor want you to remain alone for the next hundred years, Morita? How will that help either you or Tobiah? You've told me about your mate. He sounds like he was a wonderful man. Would he really expect you to waste your life because he died?"

There were tears in Morita's eyes. "No. Succor would want me to live my life to the fullest. As he always did. But how could I love another?"

Emily felt old all of a sudden, in spite of the fact that she was younger than Morita. She said quietly, "I think that's a moot point, isn't it?"

Morita met her eyes and blushed. She lightly fingered the circuitry laid out in front of her. "I am not certain that he even feels anything for me."

"Well," Emily drawled. "There's one way to find out." She grinned at her friend's surprised look, then watched Morita's beautiful smile spread slowly across her face. She almost sighed. Keith didn't stand a chance.

* * *

She glanced at the man driving next to her. He had removed his rumpled jacket when they left the hospital, and his shoulders seemed impossibly broad in the turtleneck. But that was not what had her fighting a grin. He still looked shellshocked. And she was having a hard time keeping her mirth inside.

He seemed to sense her gaze on him after a time and glanced over. He couldn't miss the humor in her eyes despite her straight face, and his crooked grin came into existence. "Go ahead. Laugh."

Given permission, Sheila chuckled. "You should have seen your face when she grabbed you by the collar!"

Paul's grin broadened. His wife had indeed pulled him down at one point and gritted out into his astonished face, _Next time, you get to carry it!_ He'd been too flustered and worried at the time to appreciate the comment, but obviously Sheila had enjoyed it very much. He was still somewhat bemused. He had a daughter. A beautiful baby girl. A tangible witness to the world of the love he and his wife shared. "I'm not sure I can handle a next time," he admitted.

"Oh, no! You can't stop now. Jo's finally got the hang of it. Go for it, Daddy!"

He slanted her a look, then suddenly realized what she had called him. "I'm a daddy," he said in shock.

Sheila giggled. "Maybe I'd better drive, Paul. I don't think you're quite ready to deal with things yet."

His look spoke volumes and had her collapsing into laughter. Paul didn't try to stop her, knowing that she was coping with the aftermath of the birth experience just as he was. He glanced at her as her chuckles subsided. Perhaps even better than he was. After all, she'd been through it before. "She was incredible, wasn't she?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah. Jo's a trooper." After a few moments, she said quietly, "Thanks for the honor, Paul."

He winked at her. He and his wife had been in complete accord in what to name their dark haired little girl. Sheila Rochelle Foster. Although he wondered what Straker was going to make of it. But the commander had been more relaxed ever since they'd talked at Chris' house that time, and Paul was glad that they'd been able to clear the air. The last thing he wanted his commanding officer to be concerned about was whether a member of his command team was after his wife.

"_Paul!_"

Before he could even turn to Sheila to find out why she had cried out, the road in front of them exploded into a ball of flame. He swerved, trying to see through the smoke and the splintered windshield. Then he heard it. He knew that whistling sound, and his blood ran cold. Damn!

Sheila picked up the phone to call HQ, leaving him to deal with the navigation.

* * *

Keith entered the control room in time to hear Sheila's call. Ayshea gladly made way for him at the console to handle it. He'd been grumbling all the way in after getting Morita's call about the test being ready for him to inspect. But now he was glad she'd called. He turned to Ayshea, who was looking scared. "Get Commander Straker!"

"Yes, sir."

He turned back to the microphone. "Where are you, Sheila?"

Her voice came over the speaker. "We're in Paul's car, heading out of the city toward the house. We're approaching a large wooded area and may have to abandon the car and go into the woods."

Straker's hand grabbed the microphone away from Lt. Ford before he could answer, and the commander's voice was like iron when he said, "_No!_ Sheila, listen very carefully. Tell Paul under no circumstances to leave that car!" The image of Laura turning to him and proposing that they leave the car kept flashing through his mind, and he ruthlessly shoved it away. He would not lose her. He would not!

"Ed..."

"Tell Col. Foster to get you out of there. That is your top priority. Get out of the area! We're launching Sky 1 now."

He turned a grim countenance toward Keith, who was listening to Capt. Masters on the headset. He nodded at the commander. "He's leaving now, sir. ETA, 7 minutes."

Straker's eyes closed in pain. Too long! It was too long! "Sheila," he said into the microphone. "Sky 1 will be overhead in just a few minutes. Try to hold out until..."

An explosion interrupted him on the other end, and the line went dead. He met Ford's eyes in shock, the last touch of color leaving his face. "Sheila..."

Suddenly Alec was there, taking his arm and saying to Keith, "Get the mobiles out there and cordon off the area. Nothing gets out. Understand?" The communications officer nodded numbly and took the microphone out of the commander's nerveless fingers. Alec led his friend back into his office.

Keith closed his eyes after relaying the instructions to the Mobiles. God, no. Not this. It would kill Straker, Keith knew. He'd seen it in his commander's face. Suddenly, he felt a small hand on his shoulder and looked up in surprise. Morita stood behind him, her lovely eyes full of concern and pity. She must have entered the control room in time to witness what had happened. He swallowed, laying his own hand over hers. They stayed that way for some time.

**ACT III**

"Are you all right?"

Sheila opened dazed eyes and took in her surroundings. Paul leaned down and gave her a hand to her feet. "I think so," she said, brushing debris off her dress. She looked over to the road. The car was in flames. "I'm sorry, Paul."

He shrugged. "As long as you're okay." He glanced around them at the trees and shrubs. He was lost, but at least he had a good idea of the direction they should go. "Getting you out of here may take some doing."

She asked, "Where did the ship go?"

"It landed back that way," he said with a gesture. Then he looked at her as she slipped her fancy high-heeled shoes off. "Good idea. We need to move quickly." He went to take her arm and was surprised when she shrugged him off.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He gasped. "What are you talking about? You heard Straker's orders."

She gave him a direct look. "Yes, I did. And you know as well as I do that those orders did not come from SHADO's commanding officer. They came from a worried husband."

"That won't make any difference to him."

"Regardless," she answered firmly. "A SHADO operative does not leave the site of a UFO crash without investigating and possibly neutralizing the enemy. I'm quoting regulations to you, Paul."

"Damn it, Sheila! Don't put me in a bind here!" He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, making it stand on end in places.

She ignored him, gazing silently at the line of trees where he had pointed earlier. Then she said softly, "I've got an idea."

He rolled his eyes as she started for the treeline. "You do realize that we aren't even armed, don't you? My gun was in the car. And you didn't have yours with you."

"It doesn't matter." She hefted her shoes in one hand and grinned into his troubled face. "Never underestimate a woman in Italian shoes, Paul."

"God, Sheila! We can't be doing this. If you get killed, you know who Straker will hold responsible."

"I'll be fine, Paul," she assured him as they entered the treeline. She looked up for a moment, then turned twinkling eyes to him. "When was the last time you climbed a tree?"

* * *

"You lost it out there."

Straker looked up from his chair and met his friend's eyes, coming into focus finally on his grim face. He sighed. "Yes."

Alec pushed his own worry away and said, "You've got to go back out there and handle it, Ed. You can't leave things as they stand. It's not only bad for you; it's bad for SHADO."

"I know." Straker ran a shaking hand over his hair to straighten it. Then he looked at his friend again. "Give me a few minutes, will you, Alec?"

"Sure." Col. Freeman left the office to see how Sky 1 was doing.

* * *

"You're insane. You know that, don't you?"

Sheila only grinned at him from where she lay on a treelimb nearby. "Sure."

He couldn't believe that they were up in the trees, waiting for the aliens to come walking by on their way to the burnt-out car. He could just hear himself explaining it all to Straker. Paul looked over to where Sheila was in the nearby tree and noticed with a shock that she was calmly swinging her shoes from one hand while her eyes kept careful watch on the surrounding terrain. It dawned on him all of a sudden that this wasn't the first time she had done something like this. From what Jo had told him, she had been a major part of the terrorist group on Tuatara that fought the aliens on their own soil. He had never quite believed it, finding himself incapable of imagining Sheila in such a fierce role. But seeing her now as she lay bonelessly in the tree, he could believe it. In fact, as she winked at him, he felt some unsuspected wildness in his own soul rise up to answer that call. He turned his gaze away, not without difficulty, and searched the ground below.

* * *

"The Mobiles are here," Alec said, pointing to the map. "And here. And here. Sky 1 reports that the UFO landed somewhere here. They're moving in now."

Straker nodded that he understood, holding himself tightly to keep from shaking as he checked the map. "Where is Sky 1 now?"

Alec pointed to a gridded area of the map.

"Right." Straker turned to Lt. Ford's station and said, "Get me Capt. Masters."

"Yes, sir." Keith was glad that the commander had come back out of his office. In spite of everything, he felt better with him ostensibly in charge of things. After a moment, he said, "Sky 1 for you, sir."

Straker came over to the microphone. "Captain. How are you doing on fuel?"

"A few hours left, sir."

"Good. I want you to remain in the area, just in case. If that UFO lifts off..."

There was a momentary hesitation, then the captain's voice came gruffly over the speaker. "Yes, sir. I'll take care of it, sir."

Straker closed his eyes, refusing to envision the scenario he was preparing for. "Thank you, Captain. Straker, out." After a few minutes, he glanced at Lt. Ford. "Get me the Mobiles, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Before Keith could put the call through, however, they were radioing in.

"HQ, this is Mobile 3. We've found Col. Foster's car."

"Report!" Straker barked into the microphone.

"Yes, sir. It's a burnt-out hulk, sir. No one's inside. We're searching the surrounding area now."

"Major Duncan, isn't it?" Straker asked.

"Yes, sir."

The commander ran a hand over his eyes. "Any signs of alien activity in the area around the car, Duncan?"

The SHADO operative was silent a moment as he checked with his men. Then he came back on the line. "No, sir. None so far."

"Thank you, Major. Keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

When it happened, it was over so quickly that Paul nearly missed it. One moment Sheila was lying calmly on her treelimb. The next, she had dropped silently down on top of the alien walking through the underbrush. Paul gasped as she swiftly turned him over and bashed in his faceplate with the heel of her shoe. His deathgasps seemed loud in the quiet of the forest. Paul caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the other alien emerge from behind a nearby tree. His rifle was pointed directly at Sheila.

Paul whispered fiercely, "Sheila!" knowing it was too late as the rifle fired repeatedly. He braced himself, furious that he was too far from the alien to jump him. Then he remembered Sheila's strategy. He tore off one of his loafers and hurled it with all his might at the alien, who had come closer to inspect his kill. It connected with the alien's helmet and seemed to momentarily stun him. That was all the distraction that Paul needed. He leapt from the tree and tackled him, grabbing his own rifle from him and turning it on him with a snarl.

When he was certain the alien was dead, he turned back to see what had happened to Sheila. His heart was sick within him, but he had to know. However, as he neared the spot where she had landed, he could see only the body of the alien she had killed. It was full of bulletholes and covered in blood. He frowned, then saw with a shock that the body was moving. He raised the rifle, then threw it down in relief as Sheila emerged from beneath the alien's body. She was a mess, splattered with blood from head to foot, but she was grinning at him.

"Good aim, Paul," she said as he collapsed next to her on the ground.

His answering grin was a little shaky as he lifted his shoe in salute before putting it back on. He realized that she had used the dead alien as a shield to deflect the other alien's bullets. Damn, she was good!

Sheila patted his sleeve, leaving a smear of blood, and calmly put her high heels back on. "I think the troops will be on us in a minute."

He nodded, knowing that the gunplay would have alerted them to their position. He gazed at her back, waiting for the adrenaline coursing through his body to subside. Suddenly, he frowned and leaned forward, tearing her bloodied dress off her shoulder. She looked back at him in surprise, but he wasn't paying attention. "Damn it, Sheila!" he said fiercely. "You're hit!" He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and deftly folded it into a pad, laying it firmly over the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"I can't even feel it," she said as he met her eyes, visibly upset. "How bad is it?"

He took a calming breath. "It's a graze. But it's deep enough to need stitches. You'll be feeling it after the adrenaline wears off."

She smiled at his terse tone. "I'm okay, Paul. Really."

He frowned at her. "How can you tell?" he asked sardonically, eying the amount of blood that covered her.

She chuckled. "I feel like I'm in one of Ed's horror films. God, Paul! We've got to make sure he doesn't see me like this."

Col. Foster lifted his brows at her. "How do you plan to do that?"

She shrugged. "We'll have to think of something." She looked up after a moment as the sound of running met her ears. "Here come the troops!" She stood up suddenly as they came through the trees, shaking off his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a stern look and said quietly, "I'm fine, Paul. I wasn't wounded at all. Okay?"

"Sheila!"

She shook her head, knowing that there wasn't time to explain. "Just follow my lead. Please?"

He met her eyes and wasn't proof against the pleading he saw there. He didn't understand, but he nodded anyway, hoping like hell that he wouldn't get into trouble over this.

* * *

"Commander Straker! We've found them!"

Straker's hand visibly shook as he grabbed the microphone. "How are they, Major?"

"Um..." Major Duncan hesitated, rather stunned at the sight of the commander's wife covered in blood. Then he saw her smile and said with relief, "They're fine, sir. Just fine. Both of them."

He gave the radio to Sheila as she approached.

"Thank you, George," she said. "Hey, you!" she said into the radio as the operatives bent to pick up the alien bodies and begin carting them back to the Mobile.

Straker couldn't speak for a moment as he heard that beloved voice. Then he croaked, "You're all right?"

"Sure," she said as Paul Foster came over to where she stood. "Not a scratch on me." She turned away, trying desperately not to laugh as Paul lifted his brows at her comment. "Listen, George is saying that Mobile 1 found the UFO. I'm going to go along and check out what condition it's in, okay? Here's Paul." She tossed the radio to Paul with a wink and followed the major into the trees.

"Wait!" Straker's voice came urgently through the radio. "Sheila!"

Col. Foster cleared his throat. "Commander, she went with Major Duncan."

"Paul," Straker said. "What happened?"

Foster grinned, realizing that his report was going to be quite interesting to write up. But how to explain to his commanding officer in two sentences or less? "Well, sir. We killed them. Nothing to it."

Straker sighed with relief. "Thank God you were armed!"

Paul grimaced and didn't bother to correct him. He knew all of HQ was listening, and he didn't want them to witness him receiving the brunt of Straker's fury. "Sure."

* * *

"Lt. Jenkins," Straker said as the man gasped on the other end of the radio. "What is it?"

"Sir," the lieutenant said in a strangled voice. "Col. Straker just went inside the UFO!"

The commander's lips tightened, then his eyes met Alec's for a moment. Col. Freeman was grinning. "Thank you, Jenkins," Straker said with a sigh, knowing it was useless to yell at the man. Sheila did not exactly act like a typical operative. He almost felt sorry for the men who were trying to keep her safe.

After a moment, the man's voice came over the radio once more. "Col. Foster's gone in after her, sir. I think... yes. They're coming out now."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Hey, Ed!" His wife's cheerful voice came over the speaker as Jenkins handed her the radio. "This baby's in excellent condition. How do you plan to get it out of here?"

The commander said, "We've got the hauler ready to head out now, but Lt. Jenkins says that the area around the UFO isn't cleared enough to get through."

She looked around. "He's right. Listen. The research facility is only about, what, twenty miles from here? And most of that is woodland. Why don't I fly it over there? It'll take less than half an hour if I stay just above the treeline, and it'll get this baby where it won't deteriorate so quickly. What do you think?"

He was silent for a moment, having to force himself not to respond the way he wanted to. Which was furiously in the negative. The last thing he wanted was Sheila aboard a UFO. He took a breath to steady himself. He had hurt her position at SHADO with his outburst earlier, ordering her away from the UFO site in panic. He owed it to her to trust her now. "Very well, Sheila. But don't go alone."

She grinned. "No problem. I'll bring Paul along to babysit. See you back at HQ."

He broke the connection and met his friend's eyes once more. "It's all yours, Alec. Take care of the cleanup."

"Right," Col. Freeman said, not needing to ask where his commanding officer was heading off to. If Sheila thought he would calmly wait for her to return to HQ, she was sadly mistaken.

**ACT IV**

"Ready for some fun?"

Paul stopped gaping at the interior of the UFO and sat down on one of the seats. He met Sheila's twinkling eyes and said, "Sure."

She told him, "Watch and learn." And threw a few switches. Gently she pulled an odd-looking lever toward her, and the craft rose off the ground. He could see from where he was sitting that she was carefully watching what he assumed were gauges on a wall panel, then she flicked another switch, and a viewscreen came on. He could see the woods outside of the UFO and noticed that she was keeping the ship almost level with the tops of the trees. She turned to him after a moment and said, "Wanna try it?"

He grinned and sat back. "No, thanks. I'll leave it to the expert this time."

She laughed. "It's really not that hard to maneuver once you get the hang of it. The trick is that you can't treat it like our equipment. A bucket of bolts, it's not."

Paul nodded his understanding. "You've got to baby it."

"Exactly. And it's very touch-sensitive, which means that a heavy hand can set off a reaction that you don't want."

He lifted his hands to indicate that they weren't touching anything. "No problem."

She grinned at him as she sat back. "We did good back there, Paul."

"We sure did."

Sheila met his eyes, her own full of laughter. "We make a good team, don't we?"

He rode out the tide of lust that surged through him at her words, remembering how magnificent she had been sprawled on that treelimb, and waited for it to pass before saying softly, "You bet." She blinked at him and frowned, looking away from him in sudden confusion. He saw that her hands were running shakily over the knobs and dials in an aimless way, and he sighed. Jo had warned him that Sheila didn't know. "Sheila. It's okay."

She met his eyes fleetingly, then shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?"

She looked back at him, and her eyes widened at his expression. She came to her feet in one fluid movement and said, "No."

Paul ran a hand through his hair. Her arms had gone around herself in a protective gesture, and he knew she did not want to hear what he had to say. But his wife had told him that when dealing with Sheila, a swift and clean strike was always the best approach. So he took a breath and said, "You're attracted to me. Just as I am to you."

She was shaking her head as he spoke.

"Sheila, you know it's true. Up until now, you've been able to deny it. Jo says it's like you just shut it off. Maybe it's a skill you picked up through being tortured and raped or something. But a pressure situation will always bring those feelings out, and after what we went through today, it's a very normal reaction."

"Paul," she said, pacing in agitation around the small space. "Jo is my friend. You're my friend." She threw up her hands. "And what about Ed?"

"I'm not saying we'd ever act on it, Sheila. Neither you nor I could do such a thing to the people we love. But you can't keep pretending it doesn't exist. You've got to deal with it sooner or later. We've all had to."

She looked at him in surprise. "Jo?"

Paul sighed. "Yes, of course. Jo and I have talked about it a lot." He added as she turned away from him, "Sheila, she understands. She's the one who's helped me deal with it, because she knows you. And trusts you. Just as she does me."

Her eyes were misty when she looked at him. "I don't... I wouldn't... She's my best friend!"

"I know." He wanted badly to comfort her, but he knew that he didn't dare move from his seat. She would misinterpret it too easily. "We're a lot alike that way. Jo says that half the reason she loves me so much is because I remind her of you."

Sheila froze in shock. "What?"

"Straker called you my... what was it?... feminine equal. Yeah."

"Ed knows?" She sat down heavily in the seat and put her head in her hands. "Oh, God! Of course, he does. He's seen it all along. That's why he..." She suddenly looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "He called it a what?"

"A feminine equal. You know, because we're so much alike."

Her face lost the rest of its color. "A reflection."

Paul frowned. "Yeah. Like that."

"Plan B." Her gaze slowly traveled over him in an analytical way that he wasn't sure he appreciated. "I see. And Ed knew."

"Yeah. Actually, before I did. He was the one who explained it to me."

She nodded, her thoughts far away. Then her dark eyes suddenly filled up with tears, and she stood up to adjust the lever. They were approaching the research facility.

It appalled him to watch as the tears fell soundlessly down her cheeks. "Sheila. What is it?"

She drew a shuddering breath. "My father-in-law told me about such a possibility. I had never heard of such a thing before, and neither had he, before he experienced it himself. Now, I know he never told Ed about it, so tell me, Paul? How did Ed find out about it?"

He frowned and finally shook his head. "I don't know."

"I do." A wealth of despair was in her words. "He's met her." She noticed his confusion and said, "Don't you see? He thought for years that I was dead. Somewhere in that time, he met her. His feminine equal, as you say. His Plan B."

Paul finally understood. "You don't know that, Sheila. He could have been told by someone else. Don't jump to hasty conclusions."

But she was shaking her head. "No. I'm not. I knew there was another woman in his life. A third lover. He told me that back when we were first engaged."

"A _third_ lover?"

He sounded so shocked that she frowned at him. "Yes. Besides myself and his first wife."

Paul ran a hand over his face. "God!"

"What?"

He looked at her. "Hell, I knew that he lived like a monk, but really! Only three lovers?"

She chuckled at his horrified expression. "Not everyone's intent on screwing every woman in England, Paul."

He grinned, recognizing the reference to himself. "I know, but still!" After a moment he said, "Are you saying that he never told you who she was? This third woman?"

"No. I mean, I know that she had to have meant a lot to him, or she never would have gotten so close. Ed is very guarded about those he lets touch him."

Paul was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Why didn't you ask him?"

She shrugged. "At the time, it wasn't important. The conversation was about something else entirely. Later, I don't know. I didn't want to pry."

He shook his head. "You should have. God, Sheila! It's so important to a relationship to be up front about these things. Jo and I spent practically the first six months of our marriage taking care of it."

"Took you that long, huh?" she asked dryly.

He grinned. "It's important. Otherwise, a ghost from your past can come up and bite your tail when you're not looking."

"Yeah." There was a lot of meaning crammed into that single syllable. But she said no more as she guided the UFO downward into the opened roof of the facility. When it was landed, she turned to exit, but Paul put his hand on her arm to stay her.

"Sheila, you have to confront him about it."

She closed her eyes. "I can't, Paul. You don't understand. His entire first marriage was filled with recriminations and accusations. He went through ten years of Mary tearing at him constantly with complaints that he was going out on her. Don't you see? I can't bring this up. I can't put him back on the defensive. I refuse to hurt him like she did."

He looked her in the eye. "So, instead of him hurting, you're the one who's hurt. Because you know about her, but you can't talk it out."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Damn it, Sheila! It does!"

"No." She gave him a steely look. "It can't matter, Paul. I have to give him time. Someday he'll trust me. Someday he'll believe that I'm here to stay. Then we can..." Her voice broke, and she ruthlessly pulled herself together. "It'll be all right. I promise you."

As she turned to leave the UFO, Paul noticed her shoulder. He yanked back the torn part of her dress and stared. "Sheila!"

She met his stunned eyes over her shoulder and said, "Is it gone?"

He nodded. "Almost. There's just a thin red line where it was. How...?"

"I heal quickly, Paul."

He remembered suddenly why the aliens had always wanted her so badly. "God!"

"Listen," she turned to him, fixing him with her dark gaze. "I need a favor from you. I don't want you to include any mention of my wound in your report." As he opened his mouth to reply, she added, "I know what I'm asking, Paul. But it's not a big lie. And it's of no real importance to the report. As you can see, it's gone now. I'm sure Ed's been shaken up enough by today's events. He doesn't need this too. Please?"

He sighed, unable to find a good reason to argue with her. "All right. But it goes against the grain to lie to him."

She grimaced, her eyes haunted as she turned away from him. "I know."

* * *

When he emerged from the UFO, she was talking animatedly to the research team leader. Dr. McCloud seemed torn between admiring the condition of the UFO and staring at Sheila's odd appearance. Paul grinned. She really did look like an escapee from a horror flick. As he approached, he could hear them discussing test results from her initial report on the ships written nearly a year ago after she got her memory back. "I'll be happy to come in and walk you through the procedure any time, Frank. Just let me know when you're ready to run the tests."

"Thank you, Sheila." The scientist nodded to Paul as he joined them. "Col. Foster."

Sheila said, "Listen, Frank. Do you by any chance have an extra lab coat lying around I could borrow? I get the feeling that my husband will be here for me shortly, and I really don't think he needs to see me like this, do you?"

"Certainly, Sheila. Let me see what I can do." Dr. McCloud turned away to speak to a technician about it.

Paul touched her elbow and said softly, "Too late."

Sheila looked up and saw that he was right. Her husband was coming toward them across the long room, his bearing stiff and his face completely white. She met that cold blue gaze for a moment and said, "Damn."

Straker's eyes stayed on his wife as he came closer. He realized as he drew nearer that she was fine, in spite of her gory appearance, but his relief didn't last. For some reason, he had to hold back a furious rage over the entire incident. He knew it was simply reaction setting in now that he could see that she was safe. But he was finding it rather hard to control, especially on finding her standing so close to Foster. He held her dark eyes as he stripped off his jacket and handed it to her.

Sheila took it with a grimace. "I'll just... go change," she said in a subdued tone and headed for the restrooms.

Paul gazed after her with a small frown, worried by something he'd heard in her voice. When he turned back to meet the commander's eyes, he felt the room's temperature drop about forty degrees. He stiffened. "Sir."

Straker's lips compressed even tighter together. "You disobeyed a direct order, Col. Foster." It didn't matter to him that he'd been out of line to give the order in the first place. He still had expected it to be obeyed.

There were many things Paul could say in his defense, but every last one of them would only bring the commander down on Sheila. So he simply said, "Yes, sir."

"We will discuss why you felt it necessary to do so," Straker told him grimly. Then as he saw his wife emerge from the restroom, he added, "But not here. Later." His stern gaze lightened slightly as he said, "By the way, Colonel. Your wife was not informed about your... incident. But knowing her, she has probably gotten most of the details by now. You may wish to visit the hospital before going home and prevent her from checking herself out to come looking for you."

Paul's expression was rueful. "Yes, sir."

Straker turned and looked his wife over. She was a small woman, and his jacket nearly fit her, except where it was stretched across the breasts. Well, he sighed to himself. She was nursing. "Ready?"

She nodded and took the hand he held out to her. He led her away without another word, but she turned back and gave Paul a ghost of her usual smile. "It was fun," she said.

He smiled back. "Yeah. It was." He watched as they left the facility's main room, bothered by something that he couldn't place. It wasn't until much later, when he'd talked with Jo at the hospital at length about the whole thing, that he realized what it was that had troubled him. Sheila's habitual grin had been completely absent once her husband entered the room.

* * *

He glanced at her often as he drove toward home, worried that she was not only quiet, but distant as well. She had barely met his eyes once since he'd picked her up, and she'd spoken very little. Thunderclouds were forming ahead of them as they headed to the house, and she seemed to be lost in contemplation of them. He wanted... No. He needed her to talk to him. Even if it was to yell at him. Which, thank God, she had only ever done once. When she had told him to go to hell right after slapping his face. He glanced over at her. She didn't look angry, he thought. It was something else entirely. Something that worried him greatly, because he had never seen it in her eyes before. "Would you like to talk about it, Sheila?"

She turned to him, meeting his eyes for a fleeting moment before looking back at the clouds. "You want my report now?"

He sighed. "No. But it had to have been pretty traumatic for you. It might help to get it off your chest."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Traumatic? No, dealing with those dastardly Thoelians hadn't been traumatic at all. Especially compared to what she'd dealt with on route to the research facility. It was all just too much. Mates. Almost-mates. Her and Paul. Ed and a woman whom she was certain liked daffodils. Now that was trauma! But she couldn't talk to him about it. Not now. Not while it was still tearing her up inside. She needed time to sort it all out. And she needed his love and acceptance in order to be able to put it in its proper perspective. And she didn't know how easy that was going to be to get when he sat there so cold and tense.

She knew that he must have gone through ten kinds of hell dealing with her being involved in a UFO incident. Trying to give orders that his job required of him while he was worried sick about her and Paul. And she accepted that she would probably feel the backlash of all his pent-up emotion for a while at least. But she needed him so much right now to be her strength, to anchor her because her own world had toppled at her feet and she was afraid.

And she didn't know how to get them both to a calm place where their needs would be met. She frowned at her shoes for a moment, thinking hard, then she looked up at him with a tentative smile. "I can tell you this, Ed. You have great taste in shoes."

He looked at her sharply, his lips tightening angrily at what he thought was a flippant answer. "I asked a simple question, Sheila. Was it too much for you to give me a simple answer? I'm sure the entire episode was a load of laughs for you. Wasn't that your comment to Paul? That it had been _fun_? Well, I'm glad it was. Believe me, I can hardly wait to read your report."

She blanched and turned quickly away to look out the side window. Her eyes remained dry as the stormclouds darkened over their heads, but occasionally her lips trembled slightly. But since she was turned away from him, he didn't see.

* * *

Damn it! He had handled it all wrong. He wished he understood her better. Knew what lay behind the things she said. He'd tried to get her to open up, and all he'd managed to do was make her withdraw inside herself completely. _Good going, Straker_, he thought. _You're batting a thousand. I'm sure Paul Foster would have known what to say to her. He wouldn't be sitting in silence beside her now while she stared out the window. God!_ Wasn't he pathetic? Here he was, the commander of a global organisation, the man with all the answers. Sure. He didn't even know how to talk to his wife!

As he pulled into the drive, the first few raindrops fell. He drove up to the door, realizing that she was probably not in the mood to want his company right now. It was just too bad for him that he had a dire need to touch her, hold her as close as he could. He could have lost her today. He had, in his mind, seen her death thousands of times in that tense timespan before the operatives had found them. In consequence, his desire to hold her, to be with her, was almost a living thing inside him. And he wasn't about to make a bad situation worse by losing control and manhandling her.

So when she went to go up the stairs, he headed instead for the study. Surely there was some work he could do until he was calmer?

* * *

Morita sat on the back porch of her little house, staring at the treeshadows waving in the distance. The storm had passed and left the night air feeling very fresh and clear. It was her favorite time. Trees were still an oddity for her, although Tobiah had quickly adapted and began climbing them soon after they'd moved here. Still, in spite of their strange appearance, she found them soothing, especially when they waved back and forth as they were doing now. Then they reminded her of the ocean and her underwater home.

She let the trees lull her into quietness, then cautiously opened her heart just enough to peer inside. She sighed. Yes, he was there. Tall, his dark hair falling in his eyes, his lean body mouthwatering in that uniform. Well, she'd been afraid of that. What was she going to do about it?

Emily was right. Her passions weren't dead. They were very much alive, unfortunately. Should she encourage him? That is, if he was truly interested. Or would that make her unfaithful to Succor? She didn't know. But Succor had been gone so long. Sometimes she found it hard to even remember his beloved face. It had always frightened her when that happened. What if she lost him for good?

But that thought didn't frighten her so much tonight. Life wasn't over for her. Didn't have to be. If she could accept what Emily had said. She could live again, love again. Fall asleep in a man's arms again. Would Succor hate her for that? Would he?

It was long into the night before she got up and went into the house.

* * *

Sheila woke to the sound of Andy's cries. As she got out of bed, she noticed with dismay that Ed's side of the bed was empty. Not only empty, but not slept in. It hurt, but she pushed it away. Her baby needed her.

She brought him back to bed with her, too weary in body and spirit to try to nurse in the rocker. Her hand reached out and touched her husband's pillow. If she checked out the window for his car, she would know whether he was still downstairs or if he had gone to the studio. But she didn't really want to know. It was enough that he hadn't wanted to be with her.

As the tears came, she cursed them and her own inability to stop them. She'd been rejected before. Surely by now she knew how to deal with it? Jo had envied her the fact that so many families had wanted her as a child, seeing in her their image of a perfect little girl. But Jo hadn't been the one to deal with the returns, the apologies because she wasn't, couldn't be, quite what they had been wanting. She was too wild, too weird, too strange. She had looked normal. But she had never quite gotten the hang of being normal. So they had always brought her back to the orphanage. Damn! She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't!

So he had loved another woman. What else was new? He still loved Mary. She knew that. Knew that he would never stop having feelings for his first wife, no matter what she said or did to him. He was just that way. But Mary had never been a threat to her. She'd known from the first that she could easily treat him better than Mary had. Hell! Nora, the woman who cleaned the glass windows of the main foyer at the studio, who had a secret stash of pictures she'd snapped of "that lovely man" as she'd told Sheila, would have treated him better than Mary had. So she'd never felt threatened by her.

But this other one. The one who made him think of daffodils. The one who had stayed in his mind and heart even after Sheila had met him again. Long after, if the daffodils in his office and in his home were anything to go by. He had only stopped keeping them after they were engaged to be married. She closed her eyes, shifting Andy to her other breast. She should have known. It had been a dead giveaway, and she'd missed it. Because she'd felt secure.

Ginny had told her that she was his mate. It had been wonderful news, finally putting into words something she had sensed between them, but couldn't define. They were perfect for each other. God, she'd been so confident! So certain that she was everything to him as he was to her. The nebulous third woman had barely dented that confidence.

Until time went on, and he still had not said a word about her. Until she had planted daffodils for him and seen his face when he saw them. Until Alec Freeman stopped telling a story at the look in his friend's eyes. Until she had realized today that Ed's third lover had been his reflection. Someone like himself. Someone who understood him better than Sheila ever could. Someone who was more of what he wanted.

She ran a shaking hand over her son's white blonde hair, holding him close as he slept. She looked back over at her husband's pillow and laid her hand on it, needing to touch him in the only way he would let her. When she fell asleep a long time later, her hand had clenched into a fist.

**ACT V**

"He's still in love with her."

Straker looked up and met his friend's eyes after Paul Foster had left the office. The colonel's report had been enlightening. And parts of it had made the commander feel like a fool for his reaction in the car yesterday. He realized now that Sheila _had_ been trying to tell him about the incident when she had mentioned the shoes. And he had jumped her case for it. He sat back in his chair with a sigh. "Why does that surprise you, Alec? Did you think he would get over it like a crush or something?"

Col. Freeman shrugged uncomfortably. "I think he should have tried to, yes. It's not right, Ed. I don't know how you put up with it."

"Are you worried for me, Alec?" Straker sat forward. "Forget it. He's no Lancelot. And Sheila is not Guinevere. In fact, she hates that film. And he is handling it; better than I expected, too. It's not an easy situation for him. Or for Sheila. However, they've both behaved exemplary about it all along, and I have no complaints to make now."

His friend grunted into his drink, and Straker compressed his lips. "The situation yesterday was no doubt hard on both of them. You know what combat conditions are like, Alec. It'll pass. Just let it be."

"Well, you're certainly more understanding about it than I would be," Alec said as he finished his bourbon.

Straker didn't bother to tell him why.

* * *

Sheila leaned against Keith Ford's console and looked over the schedule changes. Then she handed them back to him. "Yeah. These will do fine. Thanks, Keith."

"No problem." He glanced up at her and said, "You look tired. Are you here all day today?"

She met his eyes for a moment, then looked away. "I am a little tired." Her grin was more of a grimace as she added, "Gee, I can't think why, can you?"

He grinned in relief. She had such a beaten look about her today. As if the incident had left her bruised inside where no one saw. "Why don't you go home early?"

"I think I will," she said with a sigh. "I want to be with the children so much. I don't know. It's like I need an affirmation of life or something."

"That's understandable," he said. "It'll be noon shortly. Why don't you leave then?"

She nodded, but stiffened a moment later as her husband walked through the control room.

He saw her standing at the console and noticed how drawn she looked. He came over to them and said to her, "You look beat. Why don't you leave early today?"

She swallowed and answered without meeting his eyes. "I'll go at noon."

"Fine." He stood for a moment, wanting to say more, but not having a clue what it would be. Finally he went on into his office.

As Sheila left the console and headed down the corridor to her office, Keith let out the breath he'd been holding. That had been a tense moment. Evidently, emotions were still running high from yesterday between the commander and his wife. He hoped they would take care of it soon, but he wasn't too worried. They obviously loved each other very much. They'd work it out.

He rang Col. Foster's studio office.

Paul answered on the second ring. "Yes?"

"Sheila's going home at noon, sir. I thought you'd want to know."

Foster looked at his watch. "Noon? Okay. I'm on my way. Thanks, Keith."

"Right." Lt. Ford was grinning as he disconnected. He grabbed Morita's arm as she walked past the console. "Morita, I need you to do a favor for me."

* * *

"Well, Morita," Sheila said as they left the lab and headed back into the control room. "I think it's a great system. Commander Straker is going to love it."

"Thank you, Colonel. It's going to be more costly than we had originally anticipated. I was rather worried that he might be upset by that."

Sheila shook her head. "I don't think so. Cost isn't important to him as long as it works."

Morita smiled. "Good."

They had entered the control room, and Morita sent a glance toward Lt. Ford's station. He grinned back at her, causing Sheila to stop dead in her tracks. _Well, well_, she thought. _What is this? A romance?_

Suddenly, the quiet hum of HQ was disrupted by the sound of music. Music badly played on a kazoo and a pair of cymbals. Sheila looked in shock toward the main corridor as Major Duncan, Paul Foster, and Lt. Jenkins entered the control room in parade fashion. The major had the kazoo, Jenkins was plying the cymbals, and Paul...

Sheila laughed for the first time all day. Paul was carrying a velvet pillow on which resided a high heeled gold shoe. They marched right up to her and stopped, grinning broadly. Paul lifted the pillow high and said in his best circus master's imitation, "Hear ye! Hear ye! By the power invested in me as an officer and a gentleman, I hereby award to Col. Sheila Straker this golden slipper for bravery above and beyond the call of duty in what shall ever afterwards be referred to as The Great Shoe Incident."

He solemnly handed her the gaudy shoe, kneeling down in front of her to present it. She bit back a giggle, but it caught in her throat. She felt overwhelmed all of a sudden and tried to get a handle on her emotions. She took the shoe, looking around at the roomful of operatives grinning back at her. Her eyes were misty as she said, "Thank you, Col. Foster." She raised a brow at the tacky gold shoe. "I don't quite know what to say."

All of a sudden, cries of "Speech! Speech!" rang throughout the control room, and Paul turned to her with a grin and said, "Come on, Sheila. Give us an acceptance speech."

She shook her head at him, but nonetheless cleared her throat portentously. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Academy, I would like to thank you for this great honor that you have bestowed upon me. What can I say in response to this occasion? Let me see... Ah, yes. These are the times that try men's soles." As the operatives groaned, she went on. "No, no. That's not it. "Fourscore and seven shoes ago..." Groans and chuckles echoed throughout the room. "Wait! I know. Give me liberty or give me..."

Her eyes met her husband's across the room, and she suddenly stopped, unable to go on. He looked upset. God, this was SHADO Control! What were they doing being silly here? Her hand clenched on the shoe, and she tried desperately to swallow the tears that were blocking her throat. "I..." Her anguished eyes met the other operatives' as she faltered. Finally, she looked at Paul, still on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. And ran for her office.

There was a stunned silence, and Paul rose to his feet, staring after her with a frown. After a moment he made as if to follow her, but a hand descended on his shoulder before he had taken more than a step. He looked over and met his commander's eyes. Straker shook his head, removed his hand from Paul's shoulder, then without a word headed out of the control room toward his wife's office.

* * *

He found her in the corner of her office, sobbing wildly. "Sheila!" he said in concern.

She jerked at the sound of his voice and turned to him, swiping at the tears that continued to stream down her face. "Ed! I... I'm sorry!" She tried to swallow the sobs, but they shook her whole body with such force that she couldn't stop them. Her eyes were huge in a face tight with pain.

"It's okay." He reached for her to take her into his arms, but she resisted, pushing against his chest and shaking her head.

"No! Don't be kind to me! Don't...!"

He shook her firmly, realizing that she was nearly hysterical. "_Sheila!_" She collapsed against him, sobbing incoherently. He held her tightly, wondering how she had held this inside all day. My God! He should not have left her alone last night, in spite of his own lack of control. She had needed him. Obviously, she had needed him to be there to deal with this.

As her sobs quieted, he rocked her gently. Well, he was here now. And they'd deal with it. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Sheila. Honey. What is it? What's wrong?"

She whispered, "Nothing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay now. Everything's fine."

She looked up at him. "You're not mad?"

He frowned. "About what?"

"About... you know. The deal with the shoe. In the control room like that."

He smoothed her hair off her face and said, "No. Of course not. I think it was a splendid idea. I wish I'd thought of it."

She met his eyes in surprise. "But... you were angry."

He sighed. "Yes. At myself. God, Sheila! You deserved a medal for yesterday, and I didn't even give you a victory kiss. Instead I yelled at you and left you alone all night." He turned away from her for a moment, running his hand through his hair. "I never seem to do anything right where you're concerned. Hell, Paul Foster even knew what to do!"

She blinked, realizing suddenly how similar his insecurities were to her own. Her hand touched his shoulder, and he turned back to her. "You do a lot of things right, Ed," she said with a tentative smile.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh? When?"

She thought for a moment. "Remember the incident with the Breen? When you came home? You handled that perfectly."

His eyes kindled with desire as he smiled at the memory. "I was rough with you."

She laughed in delight. "You most certainly were."

He grinned in surprise. "You liked that?"

Sheila raised a brow at him. "Did you see me complaining?"

Straker chuckled. "No." He ran a finger down her cheek. "I was afraid to touch you last night. I knew I'd be too rough, and you'd been through enough."

She hugged him in relief. "Silly! I needed you to be rough last night."

He looked shocked. "You did?"

"Yes. I wanted to tear your clothes off and have you do the same for me."

His eyes darkened, and he drew her closer. "I would have. God, Sheila! You wanted me like that?"

She chuckled. "Oh, Ed! Don't you know by now? I love it when you're an animal!"

He flushed, but found himself grinning. "I love you so much."

Her eyes filled up with tears as she stared at him. "You do?"

He sighed, smoothing her beautiful hair with trembling fingers. "More than I ever thought I could possibly love someone."

"Oh, Ed!" she whispered, her voice almost completely suspended.

He frowned at her, realizing that she was close to crying again. "What? What did I say?"

"The perfect thing," she said with a misty smile.

He smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He fumbled inside his jacket for a moment. "Where is it? There it is!" He pulled out his pen as if to use it, then looked at her with a raised brow. "Now, what was it again? I need to make a note."

She giggled, leaning forward to kiss him. "Be sure to post it where you can see it often."

Straker said, "You mean I can say it more than once?"

"Definitely," she assured him. "Anytime you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, kissing her back. As the kiss deepened, he murmured, "Weren't you going to leave early today?"

"Yes! I believe I was," she agreed with a grin. "Coming with me?"

"Of course." He pressed her close for an exquisite moment. "Wait! Damn. I can't." He looked at her in disgust. "I'm right in the middle of some things. Sheila, I can't go."

"How long?"

He frowned. "Maybe an hour. I was nearly finished when I heard the commotion in the control room. Will you give me an hour?"

She ran her hands through his hair. "I will. And I'll be waiting for you, Ed Straker. So hurry!"

He chuckled, biting back a groan of pure lust. "Count on it!"

She released him and headed for the door, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. When she looked back at him, he handed her the shoe. "Before you leave, you have an acceptance speech to give."

"Oh, Ed! I was such an idiot! What can I say to them?"

He put his arm around her. "Whenever you blow a scene, the only thing to do is to go back out there and take up where you left off as if nothing had even happened."

She leaned in to hug him. "Anyone tell you that you'd make a great acting coach, Ed?"

"Not recently."

She took a breath and headed for the door, then reached over to grab hold of his hand. Together they returned to the control room.

* * *

SHADO HQ's control room was still rather full of people when they entered, but most of them seemed to not know what to do to seem occupied. She smiled as she realized that they had been waiting for her to return. Because they cared. She kept her hand in Ed's as she came up to Paul Foster and bowed to him. He grinned in relief and bowed back.

She then turned to the rest of the room and said, "I am highly honored to receive this gracious token of your esteem and have but one thing to say. If the shoe fits..." Here she looked inside the heel for a moment, then said, "and since it does, I shall wear it!" Amidst the ensuing chuckles, she kicked off her pump and went to put the shoe on.

"Allow me." Paul bent down before her and slipped the shoe on her foot. The room erupted with applause. He grinned up at her and said, "Perfect fit." She grinned back.

He went to stand, but heard Keith say behind him, "Wait! Hold it! I've got to get a picture for your wife, Col. Foster." Paul turned, still holding Sheila's foot, and grinned into the camera, while Sheila leaned against her husband's shoulder with a contented smile. Straker too was smiling softly, but he was not looking at the camera. He was looking at his wife.

Keith snapped the picture.

* * *

"Commander Straker. Do you have a moment?"

Straker looked back as he headed for his studio office and saw Lt. Ford and Morita coming toward him with hopeful expressions. He surreptitiously checked his watch. One hour. He'd finished in one hour. Now if he could just get out of here! He frowned at them as he saw the reports they carried. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, we've made some breakthroughs on the design for the radar coverage. We thought you might like to see the results."

He was pleased. Really, he was. That was fast work. And he'd like to see what they had accomplished so quickly. But he had other priorities right now. "I do want to see those results, Lieutenant. However, I have some important business to take care of at the moment. Can we meet first thing in the morning?"

Keith blinked, then recovered. "Yes, sir. First thing."

Straker gave them both his sweetest smile. "Thank you." And headed for his office and home.

Morita was slightly disappointed at the delay, but when she looked at Keith, she was surprised to see him grinning. "What is it?"

He chuckled under his breath. "Important business. I like that. Wait until I tell Sheila that he said that."

She frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't it important?"

"I'm sure it is," he said dryly. "To both of them."

Morita's eyes widened after a moment, and she looked down the corridor where their commander had disappeared. "Oh."

He glanced at her. "It's just as well that we've been delayed in showing it to him. I had a few questions about the relay setup I wanted to go over with you."

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Why don't we talk about them over dinner? Tonight's mutton stew night at our house. Do you like mutton stew, Keith?"

He stared at her in shock, his mouth agape. Then he snapped it shut and said, "Sure. I mean, yes. I like stew."

She smiled in relief. "Good. Seven o'clock okay with you?"

He nodded, hardly trusting himself to speak. _Dear God! Dinner! With_ _her!_ "Seven's fine."

**EPILOGUE**

"So how did you manage to jack the baud rate up so high, Tobiah?"

The boy shrugged, swinging his legs to and fro off the side of his bed as he talked to the man at the computer. "It was easy really. I just..." He looked up as his mother appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Mum?"

She frowned at his use of slang, but merely said, "It's bedtime. Tell Keith good night now, and go brush your teeth."

"Aw, Mom! Do I have to?" Morita gave him a stern look, and he relented with a heavy sigh. "Good night, Keith. Thanks for joining us for dinner. When will you take us for a ride in your cool car?"

"Soon," Keith replied. "I'll work out the details with your mother. Good night, Tobiah."

Morita followed him from the boy's room, turning back to say softly, "Shut down your computer now, Tobiah. No staying up to play games."

"Aw, Mom."

She sighed and met Keith's eyes for a moment as she led him down the hall. He was grinning. "What?" she asked as they walked out onto the back porch.

He shook his head. "I remember that age."

Morita chuckled, trying to imagine him that young. "Didn't you like bedtime either?"

He grimaced. "I hated it. I was always afraid I would miss something if I went to sleep. So after my parents would go to bed, I'd get up and go outside to my treehouse to play." She laughed, and he added, "I got in trouble a lot." She shook her head at him, and he came over to the railing where she stood. "What about you?"

She looked up at him, so handsome in the moonlight, and tried to keep her answer light. "I had a friend, an elderly man who worked long hours in his lab. I'd sneak out often and sit talking to him all night. Sometimes, he'd let me help him with his experiments. That's how I came to love communications so much."

He smiled. "I had a mentor, too. My Uncle Jerry. He was the greatest. Every year for Christmas, he'd get me the latest electronic gadget. My parents never understood it." He admired how the moonlight shone through her beautiful hair and said huskily, "Tobiah's lucky to have you. You'll be able to encourage him in his studies, because you understand him."

"I hope so." She felt breathless all of a sudden, as if the cool night air had somehow thickened and gelled around them. It took her a moment to remember, to realize what she was feeling. And to rejoice because she felt at all. "Keith..."

He drew her closer, completely lost in those enormous grey eyes. "Morita, I..."

"Yes," she said and came into his arms.

* * *

"It's going to cost a great deal."

Straker looked up from his cup of coffee. "Odd. You almost sounded like Henderson for a minute, General."

Shaw chuckled. "Forgive me. Don't get me wrong, Commander. I can see that this system will be quite effective in keeping the Thoelians at bay. And no cost is too great for that." His lips tightened momentarily. "However, it continues to amaze me how you manage to get hold of technology that you have no business having access to. But that is beside the point. The fact is, the Committee won't see it the same way you and I do. They won't want to put out that much money. And they'll be looking for a reason to refuse the project."

Straker leaned forward. "But they can't! It's too important! We nearly lost two of SHADO's senior officers last month, General, because of those blind spots. Will someone have to die before they take it seriously?"

General Shaw set down his tea with a sigh. "Look, Commander Straker. The Commission is still not happy with me about letting you have the funds for a second Moonbase. I pulled rank, went over their heads, and they've been fuming ever since. Now, I think I can get you the funding for this radar project. But you'll have to do it my way. Just this once."

The commander bit back a sharp comment, reminding himself firmly that he was not dealing with Henderson any longer. "What did you have in mind, General?" he asked with an assumption of calm.

"First, you'll have to do up a second set of reports, so that those on the Committee without a strong technological background will be able to understand the proposal. Second, whoever gives the proposal will have to be willing to explain things twice, if necessary, and for the same reason. And third..." Here the General paused to give Straker a straight look out of those mild brown eyes. "It will be better if you have one of the team of scientists give the proposal rather than yourself."

"What?" Straker sat forward in shock. "Whatever for?"

Shaw sighed. "Because you're too emotionally involved, Commander. You said it yourself. You nearly lost key people in your organisation last month. One of whom was your wife. If you..." He paused for a moment as Straker waved a dismissing hand at him, then continued. "If you go in there without your normal calm demeanor, they'll see it and refuse the project in the belief that you're simply overreacting. You know I'm right."

Straker stood up and took a turn about the office. He was furious. God, he was furious at the stupidity of people who were nothing more than bureaucratic fools! They didn't have peoples' lives on the line. All they cared about was saving themselves a few pence! He could cheerfully have wrung all their necks. It would be a pleasure.

He realized suddenly that his hands were clenched, as if he actually had one of them in his grasp. With an effort, he relaxed and turned a rueful face toward the general. "Maybe," he conceded, which made Shaw chuckle. The general had not missed those clenched fists. "But if I'm not there to give the proposal, they'll smell a rat anyway. I've always been the one to head up any project."

"True." The general's mild eyes became milder still. "But it would be understandable for you to appoint someone else in your stead if you were suddenly called away to handle a crisis on Moonbase or something."

Straker frowned. "What crisis on Moonbase?"

Shaw spread his hands and sat back in his chair. "I suppose you'll just have to come up with one."


End file.
